Geneladdin (Canal Arthur Gamer Style)
CANAL ARTHUR GAMER's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Jasmine - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Genie - Manny (Ice Age) *Jafar - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Iago - Garfield (Garfield) *Abu - Hi 5 (The Emoji Movie) *Magic Carpet - Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman (Madagascar) *Sultan - Mike (Monsters Inc) *Rajah - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Peddler - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Gazeem the Thief - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Prince Achmed - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Omar the Melon Seller - Mushu (Mulan) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) *Old Jafar - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant Abu - Besthe (The Lion Guard) *Snake Jafar - Niju (Balto 2) *Genie Jafar - Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) *Woman at the Window - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Razoul's Guards - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), and Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Necklace Man and Woman - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Fat Ugly Lady - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Two Hungry Children - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) and Dot (A Bug's Life) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pot Seller - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Nut Seller - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Seller - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Fish Seller - Orville (The Rescuers) *Fire Eater - Branch (Trolls) *Boy wanting an apple - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dog Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Dragon Genie - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Young Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Sheep Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Angus (Brave) *Duck Abu - Bird (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Ostrich Abu - Tiberus (The Secret Life of Pets) *Turtle Abu - Male Turtle (The Lion Guard) *Car Abu - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Old Man Genie - Balto *Little Boy Genie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Fat Man Genie - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *75 Golden Camel - themsleves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Otis (Barnyard) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Oliver & Company) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Daisy (Barnyard) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Harem Genie - Meena (Sing) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Terk, Flint and Mungo (Tarzan) *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *birds that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Super-Spy Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Teacher Genie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Table Lamp Genie - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Bee Genie - Ono (The Lion Guard)